Lemons
by Billyjorja
Summary: While investigating a case of decomp in an enclosed space Sara is asked out by Hank the EMT , Grissom overhears and gets jealous. What happens when Grissom suggests she washes with lemons to get rid of the smell. Sorry not good a summaries.


Lemons

Sara and Nick's assignment was a decomposed body found in a bag at the bottom of a ravine. One of the EMT's was flirting with Sara.

Back at the lab Sara was going through what remained of the body, most of which had turned to "soup" as she called it.

She had a bucket beside her as the smell was making her throw-up. Nick came in and saw her, "don't tell anybody please." "Tell anybody what?" Nick said smiling at her.

Sara came out of the room to go and check a piece of evidence when the EMT walked up to her. "Hi, was wondering if you would like to go for something to eat with me." "Sure, when?" Sara said wafting her hands about. "Now, I'm on a break." "I am on a case and anyway I smell, maybe some other time," Sara told him. "OK, I will call you," he says backing away from the smell.

Sara didn't really want to go but she was fed up with getting the cold shoulder from the the man she really wanted, Gil Grissom. She hoped if she went out with someone it would make Grissom jealous.

She still remembered that time in San Francisco but did Grissom? she wondered.

Sara went to shower and change before going with Nick to follow up on the evidence they found.

As she was walking down the corridor Grissom came out of his office. "Decomp in an enclosed space, lemons."

"Sorry!"

"Lemons," he said again making a motion of squeezing lemons over his head.

"Oh, right but we don't have any lemons in the bathroom so I will just have to wait until I get home at the end of shift."

"You still smell," Nick told her as she met him in the car park. "I have just showered and changed" she said sniffing her arm.

"I met Grissom in the corridor and he said _Lemons_."

"What?" Nick said.

"He said to wash with lemons to get rid of the smell."

_Sara: At least he noticed, that's got to be a first, he is usually oblivious to everything around him when he is doing one of his experiments._

At the end of shift Sara went to to get some lemons. "Might as well try it," she thought.

Sara has just turned the shower on and is getting undressed when the door bell rings. "Who the hell can that be?" she thinks putting on her robe and going to the door. Standing there is the last person she expected - Grissom.

What Sara did not know was that Grissom has heard the EMT ask her out. The little green monster - jealousy - snapped Grissom out of his lethergy, he had to tell Sara he loved her. It was now or never.

"Am I interrupting?" Grissom says in a timid voice.

"No, I was just going to have a long hot shower to try and get rid of the smell of decomp. Do you want me to come into work?"

"No, I just bought you some lemons," he says handing her a bag.

"Thanks, but I got some on my way home."

"Oh, go get your shower, will see you at work." Grissom says backing away from her.

"It's OK come in, do you want a drink."

"I think I had better go," Grissom says trying to make a hasty retreat.

"Oh come on you took the trouble to get me some lemons the least I do is get you a drink."

"If your'e sure."

"Of course, let me turn the shower off and then I'll make some tea."

Grissom can feel himself getting aroused just looking at her standing there is her robe and very little else he guessed.

_Sara: He's here now and if he thinks I am going to let him leave he is mistaken. Oh how I wish he would come in the shower with me and wash my hair and body. Stop it that's not going to happen._

_Grissom: I don't really want to go - God, I wish I could take a shower with her, the more I look at her the more aroused I am getting. I am sure she will notice._

"I heard that EMT ask you out," Grissom mumbles as he watches Sara walk to the kitchen.

"Did you?"

"You did not sound too keen."

"I'm not but I get lonely and in need of some company," Sara says trying to stop the tremble in her voice.

_Sara: Of course I am not keen you dope you are the only one I want to go out with. You feel the same way I can SEE that._

"Thanks for the tea Sara it's nice to see you out of work. Maybe .... we can go to ... dinner sometime, just the ... two of us."

"Are you asking me on a date Grissom?"

"Yes, I suppose I am."

Sara is speechless, he asked her out after all these years. "Yes, that would be lovely lets talk about it when I get out the shower."

"At least she didn't say NO," Grissom says to himself.

Sara goes to take her shower but she forgets the lemons, on purpose.

"Grissom, I forgot the lemons, they are on the table can you bring them to me."

"Sure."

_Grissom: I can't do that, I can't go in the bathroom. Come on Grissom you're a grown man you will only be passing her the lemons._

Grissom pushes the bathroom door open, closes his eyes, "Sara, the lemons are on the side of the bath."

"Thanks Grissom."

After her shower she comes back into the living room dressed in a tee shirt and shorts, her hair damp and curly.

"I like your hair curly," Grissom says blushing.

"Thanks."

Grissom starts to fidget, he puts his hands in his lap to try and hide his growing arousal. Sara, of course, has noticed and starts to tease him.

"Why did you close your eyes when you came into the bathroom with the lemons?"

"How did you know?"

"I peeked, anyway you have seen me naked before, remember that hotel in San Francisco."

"Of couse I do, that was when I fell ... in ... love ... with you."

"Oh Grissom, I fell in love with you the minute I walked into that seminar and saw you on the stage."

"Sara, I have never forgotten that day, I still dream about it."

"Me too, Grissom me too."

"Come here Sara," he says pulling her into a long passionate kiss, "I've wanted to do this all night."

"It's taken me all my time to keep my hands off you, I almost dragged you into the shower."

They sit staring into each other's eyes for a long time until Sara takes hold of his hand and leads him to her bedroom.

Who would have thought that something as innocuous as LEMONS would rekindle what had started in that hotel room in San Francisco a few years ago.

The End


End file.
